James Potter Obsessive Compulsive Disorder
by ariwillo
Summary: We officially love James Potter.  The doctors say we have been diagnosed with James Potter Obsessive Compulsive Disorder or JPOCD


Disclaimer: My name is not J.K Rowling, as much as I don't want to admit it…

We hate to admit it, but we have JPOCD

We officially love James Potter. We love his voice, the way it makes you feel cared. We love his warm, hazel eyes, the way they make your knees become wobbly. We love his dark chocolate hair. The way he ruffles it when he's nervous and making it never seem tamed. We love his height, the way he stands over everyone. We love the way he laughs, like there's no tomorrow. We love everything about him. He's handsome, athletic, sweet, funny, kind and intelligent. He's everything we could ever want.

The only thing we hate, is that he never notices us.

He only notices her.

It's always her.

It's so unfair.

She's so normal. She has auburn hair, with a daunting temper to match. She has almond shaped eyes that are emerald green. Her intelligence can't be challenged, although she can be very stupid at times. She walks, talks, laughs, giggles and smiles like everyone else. She has a strange habit of rarely blinking when people are talking to her, and she looks at them right in the eye when she's mad. She flushes scarlet with rage when angry, and reads more than every 7th year student at Hogwarts all put together. She love white chocolate, sugar, honeycomb and caramel.

To everyone, she's just a normal girl.

Well, not everyone. To him, she's everything. To him she's the only thing he's ever dreamed of.

We plan everything. How we walk, how we talk and even how we smile. We spend years perfecting our smile. We plan where we meet him, and how we meet him. We take a day to do our hair, a decade to chose what to wear, and a lifetime to apply our makeup.

We would do anything to get his attention. Whenever we see him we must look perfect. We greet him numerously every single day, trying to get him to notice us. We follow him everywhere. From his classes, to the common room to the Great Hall. We shower him with owls every morning in an attempt to receive a reply with his love on it. We spend an eternity choosing gifts to drown him with every birthday, Valentines Day, Christmas, Easter and so many other holidays. We follow everyone he knows and bug them to tell us everything they know about him. We don't care what they think of us. Every week we have a meeting and write down everything we know about him. We compile it all and create the Big Book of James Potter

He doesn't even notice one bit.

She doesn't plan anything besides school work. She walks at her own will and she speaks how she wants to. She wears whatever she wants, whenever she wants. She doesn't plan meeting him at all.

He donates our gifts to a charity and he uses our letters for fire.

We can't understand it one bit.

He would do anything to get her attention. Whenever he sees her he greets her. He drowns her with gifts on every single holiday he can think of. He badgers everyone she knows to tell him anything they know about her, even if it still one tiny piece of information. He once even named his owl after her. He re-arranged the trees by the lake to spell out 'Lily Evans'. He gives her the most adorable presents and handmade cards, all depending on the holiday. Every Valentines day, he would get down to the Great Hall before everyone else, and when everyone was there, he would stand on the professors table, confessing his love for her with flowers the exact same shade of her eyes and chocolates imported from France or Italy. He never misses it. Every Valentines day, he'll ask her out in the most romantic way.

Every year the same thing happens. The flowers receive a trip to his chest. The chocolate visit the floor. His head gets a bruise, which is proudly brought to him by her hand. And we watch as we eat breakfast, full of rage, anger and envy.

If that happened to us, we would have accepted within a heartbeat. But no. It has to be her.

He could get any girl in the world (and probably some guys). Anyone in the world, and he chooses her.

It's so bloody stupid.

But he never gives up.

He still asks her out every day. Every time he will get rejected. He will never admit it, but every time he gets rejected, he dies a little bit inside. Anyone but her see it in his eyes. But he will never give up, he will never stop showering her with gifts. He doesn't stop when he gets pumpkin juice poured on his head. He doesn't stop when she brings down the end of a broomstick down to his head in 'an attempt to shrink his large, egotistical head to the size of his brain'. He doesn't stop when his perfect hair get ruined but pumpkin, chocolate or pine cones, depending on what holiday it is.

It's so pointless.

I hate to admit it, but he really, really loves her.

But as time changes, people do too.

She starts to give in.

She stops throwing things at him. She starts to thank him for gifts, wrapping her arms around him in an overjoyed hug. Instead of setting fire to his gifts, she, too, begins to shower him in gifts. She begins to be charmed, instead of annoyed when he ruffles his hair up. She stops yelling and screaming at him. She starts to laugh and smile when he tells her a funny joke.

Then we realize, they have fallen in love.

We stop sighing every time he walk past us. We stop drowning him with gifts on holidays. We pack away our books about James Potter.

We know they will be together forever, as much as we hate to admit it.

But we will get over it.

After all, James Potter is so last year.

We officially love Sirius Black and Remus Lupin…

_**A/N : Please don't be too critical because this is my first story.**

**I just wrote this out of boredom.**

**ENJOY ! **


End file.
